Violet Love Headbands
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: “Those are one odds kids, you have there,” Carol Cena looks at Gilbert. “For one, Jeff says that he’s planning on killing Santa Clause.” Underage Hardycest kisses and fluff! With hints of Mizena and Hunter/Shawn cookies! Slash!


**I felt like Christmas fluff today. X3. Here's my intake on Christmas fluff, my first all humor and fluff intake. I think. *looks around* pretty much._ Warning: underage, underage, beyond underage hint of Hardycest, darlings. And slash; lots of slash. X3._**** I don't know what's up with me and Hardycest these days. I totally blame both _TheMizMagnet_ and _NeroAnne_. Aly doesn't write much Hardycest but when she does, I read it over and over and over and over…and Kassy writes a lot of Hardycest yumminess. VERY YUMMY. It makes meh shower afterwards.**

**No sex in this one but there's a little something to make you smile about them, trust me. X3. I don't rate so high if there isn't.  
**

* * *

Violet Love Headbands  
Rated: +18 – heavy mentions of sex, it's basically what this thing's about  
Summary: "Those are one odds kids, you have there," Carol Cena looks at Gilbert. "For one, Jeff says that he's planning on killing Santa Clause." Underage Hardycest kisses and fluff! With hints of Mizena and Hunter/Shawn cookies! Slash!  
Genre: Humor/General

* * *

A lovely week of Christmas.

The snow gently falls on top of the ground; the green covered by snow, little children running around as a twenty year old by the name of Shawn Michaels crosses his legs, watching as seven year old Jeff plays with his nine, soon to be ten, year old brother. Eight year old John is eating cookies with five year old Mike, who is now huddled up into Hunter's arms.

"Me is the Miz and mine's awesome!" Mike exclaims, trying to bite the cookie in his hand.

John reaches out for the cookie and Mike slaps his hand away, still biting at that single cookie while John's finished at least fifteen, crumbles of the sugar still around his mouth as Mike pushes him away, cuddling to Hunter as the adults talk on and on.

"Those are one odds kids, you have there," Carol Cena looks at Gilbert. "For one, Jeff says that he's planning on killing Santa Clause."

Gilbert raises an eyebrow, 'is that so?"

"Yes, 'cause he's mean!" Jeff exclaims, cutting into their conversation, walking there, dressed to a navy Tom and Jerry sweater, and black pants and Matt follows him, wearing the exact same clothing and exact same white shoes. "I will destroy him! I even made a plan!"

Jeff walks towards the Mizanin household and it takes a while before Jeff comes with a sketch and a headband around his hair, the colors of blue, periwinkle, green and aqua popping in an ocean sight on his headband, and he stops when he reaches his father, waving around the piece of paper. "See?! I even got Matty's water gun!"

"Yes, me and Jeff are going to destroy him!"

"We're gonna hurt him bad!"

"Yeah, we'll make him listen to Jeff sing!"

"Hey, Matty, that's not funny!"

"And why is that…?" Gilbert cuts the two's argument short.

Mike jumps up from Hunter's lap and nods his head, biting into his cookie that's way too big for the petite child as he runs towards them. "Yeah, Miz sees it, too! Last Chwismas, it hwappened!"

"Yes, Mike?" Carol raises an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," John agrees, running over to him, 'yeah, me, Mike, Matt and I went downstairs and we saw…"

"That thing, 'Mike says, unable to describe what he's seen. "But it was gwoss!"

"What'd you see?" Gilbert asks and watches as John grabs onto Mike's shoulders and they stand together, close to each other, both of their eyes meeting, 'you saw that?"

"And more!" John exclaims, pecking onto Mike's lips. John shoves his tongue into Mike's mouth and Mike pulls his head away, almost threatening himself not to throw up. "We saw Santa Clause doing that to Shawny! It was gross! And they started—I dunno…"

"This!" Matt exclaims, throwing Jeff onto the ground and getting on top of him, taking off Jeff's sweater and the two adults stand there horrified as do Shawn and Hunter, who are now furiously blushing. Matt continues to try and thrust into Jeff, with their clothes on, 'they were doing that a whole lot too but they didn't have any clothes on!"

"It was gwoss! Show them, Matty!" Mike asks as Matt leans down to take off Jeff's pants, the two adults standing there too in shock to speak as Matt throw Jeff's pants away and looks down at Jeff's underwear, furiously tearing that off as well and leaning down to lick Jeff's dick. "That's only part of what we saw!" Matt exclaims.

"And when we told the kids at school, 'John says, standing up and walking towards Matt to help him up and Jeff proceeds to look for his clothes and wear them. "They say that babies happen this way!"

Matt stares at him with wide eyes then looks back at Jeffy, heart bombs going off in his chest. "Does that mean that Jeffy's gonna have a baby?!"

"I don't wanna a baby! My allowance can't pay for one! And I don't think that Matt and I and a baby can't fit in my room!" Jeff exclaims drastically, his eyes widening. "And I can't hold one! Daddy, what do I do?!"

Gilbert blinks once, trying to register what the two had just done and then blinks once more, holding onto his head.

"And does that mean Shawny has a baby?!" John exclaims, staring at Shawn and Hunter who are hiding their heads in their hands furiously, blushes that were previously pink and now red and their bodies are now reddening to the color. "Shawny, you didn't tell us!"

"Um…" Shawn looks at Carol and Gilbert before clearing this throat, '…we're together! We have needs!"

"Shawn…" Gilbert glares.

"WE HAVE COOKIES!" Shawn picks up Mike who's holding a cookie and runs off with him, causing Gilbert to chuckle at Shawn's humiliation while Hunter feels tiny Jeff tug at his trouser.

Hunter looks down at Jeff who smiles warmly. "Does that mean that you're Santa Clause, Hunter?"

"Well…"

"And is Mizzy your baby?" Matt asks.

"What about me!?" Jeff exclaims, holding onto his stomach. "I'm gonna have a baby! I don't want one!"

"My poor Jeffy!" Matt exclaims.

"And you did it to me!" Jeff glares.

Gilbert turns to Carol, 'they already do a great impression of a husband and wife," and that makes Carol snigger as she nods her head.

Hunter looks back at Gilbert and Carol who are now laughing insanely about the entire thing. "I'm never having kids." Hunter looks down at Jeff who is playing with his headband. "Especially ones that wear Violet Love Headbands."

Jeff looks up at Hunter with a glare, 'hey! It's better than your tacky pants!"

Hunter looks from Jeff to Matt to John, 'want some cookies, guys?" They all nod their head as they follow Hunter into the kitchen and Shawn peeks through the doorway, seeing that they're all descending inside. "Is it over yet?" Shawn asks Carol and Gilbert who nod their heads.

Shawn walks in with Mike, who has just finished his cookie. "Come on, Mike, let's go get some cookies."

"More cookies! Yay!"

Shawn puts Mike down and he races into the kitchen while Shawn walks down towards Gilbert and Carol, now blushing furiously, 'in our defense, Hunter and I didn't know they were there. And we're old enough… and-and-"

"It's okay, Shawn."

"It's not okay!" Jeff exclaims now biting through a cookie. "I'm gonna have a baby! That's not good!"

Shawn chuckles underneath his breath. "Looks like we need to take Jeff for an ultrasound."

"You here that, Matty? I even have to do this special that called a tultrabound!" Jeff says, finishing his cookie and Matt walks towards Shawn as Gilbert and Carol walks inside to check on the other kids.

"And that means I have to marry Jeffy now, right, Shawny?!"

"Yeah," Shawn chuckles, ruffling through Matt's hair.

"I'm not married yet and already being married is a bitch."

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY, THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! DADDY, HE SAID A BAD WORD!"

"Oh damn," Shawn says, suppressing his laughter, 'already, the mood swings are already starting!"

* * *

******XDD. That was hell of a fun one-shot to write! I couldn't resist! I know it's evil but…well… MERRY CHRISTMAS, LUFFLAYS. I know, I have a sick and dirty mind. Don't act like you don't have one either. XP. It was just 1,000 words before and I just had to add.** Sorry if it's sloppy. I tried. XP. Also, add meh on Twitter X3: _CurtHawkinsFan_. Unfair, I'm always a fan of something...don't I have any fans? That would be a nice name. SamFan2009. XD. I run with Mizfits. X3.  


**X Sam.**


End file.
